littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
My Psycho-Auntie
My Psycho-Auntie is the third episode of the survival-horror point-and-click episodic adventure game Scream Queens Collection Vol.1: Hot Chick's Bloodbath . Released on October 10, 2016 as a downloadable contact premieres on Xbox Live and PlayStation Network. This episode will taking the place after six years of Beta Mu Omega sorority massacre and an adult Janette visiting her aunt Jamie Lou. Her new friends don't cares around her and believing that she was insane. When Woody Loman comes back to kill her friend, Janette then is attacked by her aunt, who revealing that she suffered from mentally problem due to Janette's father abusing her. Synopsis Six years later, a now-adult Janette returns after receives psychiatric treatment from St. Alberto Psychiatric Center to visit her aunt Jamie Lou Crewe. But now, she has hallucinations of the monstrous Woody Loman killing everyone and her new friends don't care about her, believing she was insane. All of sudden, Woody Loman comes back alive to kill her friends. Jamie Lou, discovered that she have been linked to the killer, plan to kill Janette because of her father. Plot Janette, who's stay at St. Alberto Psychiatric Center for treatment is being have a terrific nightmare about Woody Loman chasing her in never-ending space and is almost stabbed to death. Then Janette wakes up and screams. Six years later, the legendary scream queen Jamie Lou Crewe preparing for the greeting Janette for return. Kathy and Janette's new friends: Julie Christopher, Willow Farrell, Megan Gadon, Danny Scott and Kevin Duvall were worries about her. An adult Janette returns from Psychiatric Center to see her aunt Jamie Lou. She tells her about what happen since six years ago at Beta Mu Omega sorority massacre. Then Janette being hallucination of Amelia with a bloody face then she snap out of it. Her love interest Kevin asking what's wrong. She replayed that Amelia want to kill her. Everyone then thought she has lost her sanity from trauma. After that, Janette get up and goes to investigate about her traumatic past. Suddenly, the light goes off and the screams is being heard. Janette goes to see what happen, but her friends are missing. She found her aunt's kitchen knife, then she gasp, believing that Jamie Lou did it. Kathy comes and said she also heard, she told her to find Willow. Once Janette goes upstairs and into her aunt's bathroom. Then she found Willow's body lying on the bath, covered in blood. Then Woody jumps by and chase Janette until someone knock him out. It was Julie, who comes to save her while Kathy goes to call the police. Janette finds the note and it say she can't carry out by herself because of her father. Janette thinking her father, Ronald Leighton, abusing her aunt in the past. Then she heard an eardrum shriek from bedroom. she goes there to find nothing. But to her horror, Megan's body falls in front of her after Woody stabbing her repeatedly. Janette screams and quickly run from Woody while Kathy and Kevin tickles him to let her escape. Janette meets up with Julie, who gives her a garden key to searching for more clues. While she searching in the garden, she found her aunt's dog's tag, named Rob. Then she heard a scream and run to see Danny is biting by the mad Rob. After she beating him up until passed out, Danny thanks her and said the Sheriff Hoffman will arrive soon. But suddenly, Janette screams at him to watch out, but it's too late when the killer stab him and chase after her. When she finally reached to the attic and locked the door, she found her aunt's diary about her traumatic life. Suddenly she scared by... Kevin! Kevin said he already reading about Jamie Lou's life as a horror movie icon for her favorite 70's slasher film "Halloween Massacre". The film used for the real and killing everyone because Woody's father become obsessed by that and killed Janette's mother, horror movie actress Hilary Leighton. However, Janette screams when Woody jumps in and slice Kevin into half. Then Janette jumps out of the window and falls into the ground. Rob then attack Janette, who fighting back until the killer ordering him to stop. Janette heard a voice, it was her aunt Jamie Lou Crewe! then Jamie Lou said she want to kill her because of Janette's father Ronald abusing her in the past when she was teenager. She said that Ronald forced to work for his daughter until she finally give up and run away, finding the job to become the horror movie star in order to lead her into killing Janette in her act of revenge. After battle, Julie and Kathy grabs Jamie by her feet, allowing Janette to escape as the Sheriff Hoffman arrives. Following Jamie Lou's arrested for the mass murder, Dr. Hemsworth goes to check Janette's situations. Sheriff Hoffman asks her what happen for her friends since six years ago until now. Janette said she can't carried out because she lost her friends. Until now, Kathy and Julie become her close friends and walks to horror movie studio while Woody, who escape police's custody watching over them walking. The final shoot of Janette return to her family's house to find a picture of her family and remember how her father assaulting her aunt and forcing to work for her. Then, in hallucination statues, she saw a shadow figure arrives in front of her and screams. To be continue... Appearing Character Playable Character * Janette Leighton Allies * Kathy Issacson * Julie Christopher Boyd Villains (Boss) * Jamie Lou Crewe (Boss) * Woody Loman (Sub-boss) Other * Willow Farrell (found lying on the bathroom's tub, covered in blood) * Megan Gadon (her dead body falls to the ground after Woody stabbed her repeatedly) * Danny Scott (stabbed in his guts from behind by Jamie Lou) * Kevin Duvall (his body cuts into the half by Woody) * Dr. Freddy Hemsworth (survived) * Sheriff Robert Hoffman (survived) Category:Dark Dungeon games Category:Episodes Category:Scream Queens Collection series Category:Scream Queens Collection Vol.1: Hot Chick's Bloodbath Category:Scream Queens Collection Vol.1: Hot Chick's Bloodbath episodes